Shiftwell
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: (Human AU. Too short to call a oneshot. More like a really long headcanon. It explains a more complex aspect of Finn and Holley's relationship with each other, and why Finn is so "friendly" to her, even though he claims friendships are dangerous. Finn X Holley, but not in the way that you'd expect...)


Shiftwell.

Holley Shiftwell.

Who could've known that that one name would eventually cause Finn more joy than he'd ever felt in his entire life? They met in Germany. His best mate, Leland Turbo, had just finished an assignment with her and insisted that she and Finn meet. She was, like him, born and raised in London. They immediately hit it off, talking about their similar interests in cars and books... and Holley's childhood, which had also been scarred with neglect.

This was only the first of many dates to come after. But it was all very hush hush. Only Leland knew the true romantic nature of their relationship because, as everyone knows, relationships between spies just never work out. But Finn was determined. And head over heels. Even though he was stationed in London and she in Germany, they tried to get together at least once a month.

The time spent without her was agony to Finn. He missed her laugh. He missed her body. He missed the way that she talked dirty to him. Most of all, he missed seeing her in his bed when he woke up in the morning, smiling that care-free smile. So you can imagine how much it burdened him after two years since they started dating when she called and told him that she could only see him twice a year.

So he waited. He waited just for her, ready to make that commitment that he hadn't felt right enough to make with any other woman. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage. Finn got the call from her after six months, asking to meet at their favorite coffee shop, and he left with a small box in his pocket.

He sat at their usual table for about an hour before she walked in. She seemed, well... Different. Finn couldn't really pinpoint it, but he immediately knew something was up when she sat down and refused to look him in the eye. He frowned.

"Holley, what's wrong? What is it?"

He reached for her hands to hold, but she pulled them away and closed her eyes.

"Finn. We need to talk."

"Of course, of course. That's why we're-"

"I- You- We can't do this anymore. We both knew it from the start. And... I'm done."

She looked up at him with guilt written all over her face. He looked back, brows furrowed as he tried to take in all that she was saying.

"It's not you. It's me. I was lonely, and... well..."

She took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Finn stared at her with empty eyes, feeling a seed of contempt grow within his heart. He vaguely listened to everything else that she had to say, but he really didn't care. He only felt like the biggest fool in the world. To think that anyone could really love him. No wonder she slept with someone else. He wasn't good enough for her. Or anyone.

She stood up, and Finn followed suit before grabbing her in a warm embrace, unwilling to let go. Holley only gave him a pat on the back in return and then pushed him away, a look of betrayal on his face. She gave him a tiny smile. "Goodbye, old friend." And as she walked out the door, Finn realized that that was the last time.

After that, no one else really mattered. Each person was a tool of manipulation. Everything was about the next mission. Emotions were too costly. Leland could see the change in him and took him out to bars and parties, trying to lift his heart. But it was too late. It was already broken.

So Finn put on a smile. He got drunk. He got into fights. He made love and screamed out her name, no matter how hard he tried not to. But it kept him sane. And as he continued to numb himself over the course of twenty plus years, the memory of her became nothing but a black and white movie in his head, while humming a happy tune.

Leland took an assignment in America tracking down a recently surfaced criminal. Professor Zündapp. However, his cover was compromised, so he sent out a video message to Finn requesting back-up. He met at their rally point as fast as he could, but by the time he arrived, it was too late. Leland had already been discovered. And killed.

He blocked out the emotions fairly easily, now a master at it, and continued on his mate's case. Partly in honor of him, and partly for revenge. Zündapp was somehow connected to the World Grand Prix, so he followed his thugs to a party thrown just before the first race in Tokyo, Japan.

That's when he saw her. A face he thought he'd never see again. On the body of a young woman. Finn halted, stilling his fast-beating heart, and walked up to her to address her. They exchanged codewords, confirming that was also an agent, and she gave him her name.

Shiftwell.

Holley Shiftwell.

/EDIT: I got a review from someone that didn't fully understand, so I'm just clarifying. There are two Holley Shiftwells. The one from the movie that Finn meets in Japan is the daughter of his previous love. When I said that he saw her face on a younger body, it just meant that they look a lot alike. Not literally the same face./


End file.
